


Invisible Touch

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Bound (Reader Soulmate series) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkward reader, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel destroys a flannel, Grace use, Heavy Petting, Jealous Gabriel (Supernatural), Karaoke, Pre-smut, Reader has a scar, Sam's Flannel, Self-Esteem Issues, angelic headcanon pertaining to grace, grace flares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: You decide to stay at the bunker when the boys go on a case. The downside: so has the candy-loving archangel that you just happen to be crushing on. Little do you know, he feels the same.





	1. Chapter 1

“She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah. She reaches in, grabs right hold of your heart”

He could hear the music drifting through the halls of the bunker and knew it must be coming from the library as the boys and his brother were out on a case and you had decided to stay behind and do any needed research from the bunker. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yesterday-

You had been running yourself ragged for the past month, going from case to case with hardly a day or in-between. So, when Sam found a Vamp case out in Ohio yesterday, you asked if they thought they could handle it on their own. You wanted to take some time to recharge and this was the perfect opportunity. 

You had been in your room reading when Sam came to let you know they were heading out. “We should be back in about three days” he said, poking his head through the open door. “I’ll give up or Gabriel a call if something happens.”

“Gabe?” You looked up from your book at that. “He’s not going with you guys?”

“No. He said he wasn’t feeling up to it right now.” Sam threw you one of his signature bitch-faces and rolled his eyes. “Though honestly, I think he’s just being lazy. It’s not like his Grace is low at the moment. Anyways, I told him how you were staying back too, and that you wanted to catch up on some rest. He said he would make sure not to bother you.”   
You barely heard anything Sam was saying through the buzzing in your ears that had started after he had mentioned that Gabriel would be staying too. You were trying to keep back the blush you could feel rising to your cheeks. So much for relaxing, you thought to yourself. How could you relax knowing you were all alone with a certain whiskey-eyed archangel? An archangel you just happened to be head-over-heels for. Now you just felt like spending the next few days hiding out in your room, trying to avoid Gabriel. It was just too hard to focus on anything else but him whenever you found yourself around him. The few times the two of you were in same room alone, you became flustered and an awkward silence would fall between you. Every time, you were sure he could hear your heart rate spike, sure he could see every little fidget you made, though he never mentioned it. That, at least, you were grateful for. If he sensed any difference in your composure, he didn’t bring it up. 

Alternatively, that fact also made you certain he didn’t reciprocate your feelings. He seemed the type who would have teased you endlessly about it if he had felt anywhere near the same way. Sure, he would throw the random eye-waggle your way whenever he made a pun or slipped some innuendo into the conversation when the guys were around, but when you were alone with him, it almost seemed like he would purposefully avoid making eye contact with you. Most times, he would find some excuse to leave the room after a few minutes of silence.

You are jolted out of your heart-sinking reverie when Sam’s voice suddenly cuts through the fog of self-doubt in your mind. 

“Y/N”, Sam questions in a concerned tone. “You okay?”

You shake your head slightly to clear it of your brooding thoughts. “Yeah, I-I’m fine. Just having a hard time staying awake. Let me come say goodbye to Dean and Cas, then I can crash for the night.” 

You wearily pulled yourself up from the bed and followed Sam out to the bunker’s foyer where Dean and his blue-eyed angel stood near the stairs. Tired as you were, you couldn’t forgo giving each of them a hug and the standard “good luck”. You gave Dean and Cas a quick hug and turned to do the same with Sam, when he suddenly pulled you into a nearly bone-crushing squeeze that lasted a few seconds longer than usual. 

“Oof! Easy there, Moose, I want to sleep but I don’t want to pass out from lack of oxygen. What was that for, anyways?” 

“Oh, nothing. Just thought you needed it,” he responded, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. You didn’t notice his eyes quickly dart towards the dimly lit hallway before he reached his hand out to your cheek. His thumb briefly caressed your jaw as he leaned in and softly placed a kiss on your nose. 

As he pulled back, you thought you saw movement out of the corner of your eye, but when you turned your head to look, there was nothing there. Still, you had the odd feeling of being watched. Flexing your shoulders in an attempt to shake off the shiver travelling up your spine, you looked back up at Sam, a silent question in your eyes. 

“You can be so odd sometimes Sam, sweet as pie, but odd. Now, you three stay safe out there and if it turns out to be more than you thought, call me right away.”

You leaned against the railing as you watched the hunters and the angel walk up the stairs and out the door. When the door softly thudded closed behind them, you went to make sure all the appropriate wards were still in place. As you walked down the hallway back to your room, you felt that primordial, ‘I’m being watched’ shiver course up your spine again. You whirled around to see if someone was there, but of course, the hallway was still empty. 

“Get a grip, Y/N. No one’s here; you’re just imagining things ‘cause you’ve been up way too long. You just need sleep. Eight solid hours of glorious slumber and you’ll be right as rain.” You mumbled to yourself, trying to rid your mind of that feeling. 

You continued through the bunker to your door without incident. Forgetting for the moment the fact that Gabriel could return at any given moment, you left the door open behind you as you flopped unceremoniously onto your bed. You had showered just a couple hours ago and changed into sweats and an over-sized shirt you had borrowed from Sam, so you felt no need to go through the process again. You barely had the sense of mind to scramble awkwardly under your covers before you finally succumbed to that sweet relief of unconsciousness. 

You never even heard the soft rustle of wings outside your door, nor saw the shadow that lingered in your doorway as the light of the hall seeped into your room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight into how Gabriel sees the reader and himself.

Gabriel’s POV

Why? Why was he always such a coward? Sure, when he was around most women he put on a charming bravado that would have put Casanova to shame. Heck, he even managed to spit out some witty one-liners and silly puns, as long as other people were in the room. But, whenever he was alone with her, it was like he forgot what words were. For Pete’s sake, he’s the Messenger of God, yet one look from her and he would lose the ability to form a coherent sentence. It didn’t help that when they were alone, he could see the flush that would color her cheeks and hear the thudding of her heart increase in speed. Time, and time again, he was tempted to listen to her thoughts, but he had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t betray her trust like that. He would just have to suffer in silence, using every bit of his self-control to keep his Grace in check when he felt it start to spread out to his fingertips and every time he felt his feathers bristle with static. Without anyone there to distract him from her every move, he would barely be able to make a reasonable excuse to leave before he lost his senses.

He couldn’t tell her. He couldn’t take the chance of her rejecting him. For all he knew, the way she acted around him wasn’t out of desire at all, but the complete opposite. That would make more sense. After all, what could she possibly see in him anyway? Set aside the fact that his vessel was on the shorter end of the average male, why would a strong, smart, independent beauty like her ever want him? And even if by some miracle she did, it would be better for her, safer, if they stayed apart. He was an archangel. There were all sorts of creatures out there who would do anything for a notch like that on their belt. Even resort to kidnapping, if they thought it would bring him within their grasp. Sure, she was a great hunter, but he didn’t know what he would do if she died, especially if it was because of him. No, being with him was a risk he couldn’t ask her to take.

And so, he went on for months, biting his tongue and trying his hardest to avoid being alone with her. But when the other three found the vamp case and Sam told him she was staying behind, he decided to hang around, so he could keep an eye on her. Knowing she needed rest, he planned to keep his distance. He was hanging back in hallway as she said her goodbyes to the boys and his brother. When he saw Sam give her a hug that lasted more than could be considered normal, he could feel his wings rankle in disdain. And then, when Sam leaned over to kiss her on the nose, his hand caressing her tenderly, he nearly lost it. He fled immediately to his room to stop himself from doing something he would later regret, like snapping Sam to Mars. As much as it hurt him to see that, he had to admit that Sam would be better suited for her. He was strong, a dedicated hunter, and there was less of a chance of the whole kidnapping scenario. If it came to that though, he would have to leave. He wouldn’t be able to stand seeing them together all the time. It would just be too much.

He tuned his hearing toward the front of the hallway and could just hear the bunker’s doors closing. Good. That whole ordeal was over. He could hear her footsteps and his curiosity got the better of him. Using his Grace, he made himself invisible and went to see what she was up to. He caught up with her just as she was heading back to her room. He slowed down as she turned around suddenly as though she knew he was there. When she reached her room, he lingered back a few feet, listening for the click of the door against the jamb. When two minutes had passed without that distinct sound, he slowly made his way over to her room, unable to mind his own business.

Her door was still open halfway, just enough to let in the glow of the hall sconces. He peered in, and the sight in front of him took his breath away. She had already fallen asleep, her face towards the door, the covers only halfway over her torso. When he saw that, his feathers ruffled; she was wearing one of Sam’s shirts. He took a deep breath to control his Grace as he felt a pang of jealousy at that realization. He studied her a minute longer before heading back to his room for the night. Celestial beings may not need sleep, but he didn’t think it would be right to just stand there and watch her all night, even if she wouldn’t seem him if she woke. No, he would spend the next eight hours tormenting himself with every possible outcome of her future, both with and without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot in this chapter. It picks up though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/f/s= your favorite shampoo  
> Y/h/l= your hair length  
> Y/h/c= your hair color

The sound of your phone's alarm woke you up. You stretch and reach over and press the dismiss button, noting that the time now read 9:32. That's got to be the latest you've slept in till in months. It's a decidedly nice change from the usual up-at-the-crack-of-dawn routine of the hunter lifestyle. Feeling quite well-rested for once, you get out of bed and start to gather your things for a nice, long shower to start the day.

As you gather your towel, underclothes and toiletries, you notice that your favorite shampoo isn't with the rest of your stuff. You look around the room, wondering if you moved it. After a few minutes of searching bears no result, you remember that Sam had borrowed it the other day, claiming he had run out and no one was up to going on a run that day.

You take the bath items you do have and head down the hall to Sam's room. As you near his door, you feel that prickle at the back of your neck that you felt last night; as though someone was right behind you. You cast a quick glance but see nothing there, so you just shake it off once again. You step into Sam's room and pause for a second, wondering where he could have placed the shampoo. You look around and notice it up on the shelf above his bed.

You set your things down on the desk by the door and head over to the shelf. You feel thankful once again that these shelves were already here when the boys found the bunker and not put in by Sam himself, enabling you to just be able to reach the bottle by standing on your toes rather than needing to drag the chair over to stand on. You get the bottle of (y/f/s), gather your stuff and head out the door, when you remember that you forgot to root around for a shirt to wear before you left your room. You were down to your laundry day clothes since no one had gotten around to it in the past two weeks. Deciding you'd have better luck finding something decent in Sam's closet than your own, you walk over and look through the seemingly endless row of plaid. After a minute of searching, you settle on one of his short-sleeved flannels in red and black.

With the shirt draped over your arm, you finally make your way to the bunker’s showers. Eager to start your day, you make quick work of your morning routine, only taking a couple extra minutes to relax as the scent of (y/f/s) mingles into the steamy air while you lather up your (y/h/l), (y/h/c) hair. After you finish rinsing out the shampoo, you carefully walk over to the row of sinks and mirrors along the wall by the door. Before wrapping yourself in your towel, you look yourself over in the mirror. The hunter’s life has started to catch up with you already, leaving small scars on your arms and torso and one in particular on the side of your neck that leads you to keeping your hair down most of the time.

You run your fingers along each scar, your heart sinking further with each passing second. Sure, most of the time they were barely visible, but you couldn't help but always remember they were there. How could anyone ever want someone so damaged? Especially an archangel who, at least in your opinion, was perfect? Yeah, he may have had some character flaws; like his snarky, sassy attitude, a sweet-tooth that had no end, and a tendency not to know when a joke was going too far; but to you, that just made him seem more human.

Physically though...where to start? His hair that shone like honey in the sunlight and yet somehow looked like chocolate and caramel when he stepped into the shade. His gorgeous eyes, eyes that changed from a warm whiskey color to golden brown or hazel, depending on his mood. Arms with just the right amount of muscle, legs that were longer than you'd have thought given his vessel's height, and a torso that had the perfect definition and toning to it; healthy and a hint of a six-pack without looking like he was trying too hard.

Of course, being an archangel, it wouldn't have mattered which vessel he was in. He radiated a magnificence and regality that sometimes times caught you off guard and left you breathless. His Grace showed through in every movement. Every step full of thought and yet somehow fluid at the same time. At times, you'd catch yourself just staring at him as he walked across the room, trying to study every movement; you would silently admonish yourself and shake off the mesmiration you seemed to be caught up in. Even when up to his silly tricks and pranks, his face lit up with angelic beauty.

How could you even hope that someone with a beauty that existed on so many levels could ever look at you and see past the scars? It was delusional to think you stood the slightest chance of having your affections returned by a being like Gabriel. Yet, you just couldn't let go of that small shred of hope. You clung to the hope that the way he acted around you when you were alone with him was because he just couldn’t think of a way to express himself.

Pulling yourself from your thoughts, you looked back into the mirror and steeled yourself for the day ahead. You put on Sam's shirt and slipped into your favorite pair of comfy lounging-around pants. Casting another glance at yourself, you hesitated before deciding to put your hair up in a ponytail with the hair tie you always kept around your wrist, not caring if Gabriel ended up seeing the scar that was now visible. If he did like you, he would have to like all of you; and if not, then what did it matter anyway? Taking a deep breath, you left the bathroom and headed back to your room to put your stuff away and check your phone.

Once you were in your room and had put away your toiletries and hung your towel up on the hook on the door to dry, you grabbed your phone of the bedside table and noticed that it was only 10am now. You decided to turn on your playlist to listen to as you headed to the kitchen to start coffee and breakfast. A bounce made its way into your step as you wound down the halls through the bunker, the music and the lingering warmth from the shower working their magic on your soul. It was amazing how much a mood could be lifted just by relaxing. This break in routine was just what you needed.

As you passed the entry to the library on your way to the kitchen, you noticed Gabriel sitting in one of the chairs, thumbing through a book and eating a jelly doughnut. You stopped and shook your head at the sight. You put your playlist on pause for the moment.

“You know, if you get the pages sticky, Sam’ll kill you, right?”

Gabriel looked up quick enough to give you second-hand whiplash and gulped audibly. A snap of his fingers later, the book was back on its shelf and the remnants of the doughnut vanished into the ether. He stood up from his awkward position in the chair and straightened his shirt longer than seemed necessary.

“Uh, hey there kiddo! Surprised you’re not still sleeping. Sam told me you needed to rest up a bit. Anyways, you know I wouldn't harm a poor, innocent book, even to jerk Sam's chain.” He flashed you a look you couldn't quite place the emotion of. Anger? Pain? But neither of those made sense in the situation, so you let it go as he continued talking. “So, you feeling any better? You look...different.”

“Good different or bad different?” You asked cautiously, half-afraid of the answer.

“Um, uh, good different, of course! I meant good different. Is...is that...is that Sam's? The shirt?” His eyes flashed again and this time you definitely detected anger there, though you weren't sure why.

“Yeah. All my good shirts are dirty still, so I grabbed one from Sam's room. Are you okay? I mean, you usually aren't up for much talking. I think that’s the most you’ve said to me in a month. Don’t get me wrong, it's better than you leaving after five minutes. It's just different, is all.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” Gabriel said as he ran his hand through his hair and looked down at his feet. “Just wanted to check in on you, make sure you were okay. You know, you should wear your hair up more often, it suits you.”

He glanced back up at you, eyes passing briefly over the scar you hid from the world. You could feel your face beginning to flush under his gaze. You were about to speak when he suddenly interjected.

“Well, I guess since you're okay, you don't need me to stick around. Told Sam I wouldn't bother you.”

“Wait!” You squeaked out before he could snap himself away. “You don't have to go, Gabriel. I, uh, I was just about to make breakfast, and I wouldn't mind the company. You know, if you want.” You trailed off, doubting he would take you up on the offer.

“Really?” His eyebrows arched up in surprise and he gulped again. “Uh, okay...sure.”

“Okay then, c’mon.” You turned and continued on to the kitchen, letting out a silent sigh of relief.

Gabriel's POV

He watched for a second as she walked back out of the library, trying to regain his usual carefree manner, before heading after her. When she had walked in to the library, he had been flabbergasted. He had heard her walking through the bunker and knew she would soon pass by; what he wasn't expecting was for her to look like that! He had never seen her with her hair up before. When he looked up from the book, he nearly dropped it and the doughnut, his angelic reflexes the only thing stopping him from looking like a complete fool.

Chuck, she was stunning! Hair sleeked back in a ponytail, still slightly wet from her shower. Her face radiant without the help of make-up. She always looked beautiful to him, but at that moment, standing in the doorway, she was nearly glowing.

When he noticed that she was wearing another of Sam's shirts, he barely contained the rage that flared up in his chest. Judging by the confused look she had given him, he may not have contained all of it. He couldn't help himself though. Just the thought of them being that...chummy...with each other that she felt comfortable borrowing his clothes made his Grace boil. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her laundry situation. Heck, he’d do it himself, the human way, if it meant he wouldn’t have to keep seeing her wearing another guy’s clothes.

Begrudgingly though, he did have to admit that the particular shirt she had chosen this time looked quite good on her. Red and black were definitely her colors. The sleeves were short enough to show off a hint of muscle in her arms. She had left the top two buttons of the flannel undone, and when he noticed, he’d had force himself not to just keep staring at her chest. He’d been so caught up in her beauty, that he didn’t even realize he was rambling until she pointed out how talkative he was being, causing him to begin to fidget again. He hadn’t wanted to go, but was afraid that if he stayed, he would just do or say something stupid that would embarrass him further. She caught him off-guard yet again when she asked if he’d like to join her for breakfast, his wings giving a small flutter when he heard the cute squeak in her voice. He hoped that he wasn’t misreading the way she started to fumble for words and the increase of speed he heard in her heartbeat as he started to follow her to the kitchen.

Walking behind her might not have been the best idea, compared to just snapping himself there ahead of her. It gave him too much time to admire her from a closer distance than he normally dared. Though the shirt hung down to about mid-thigh, he could still make out the natural sway of her hips and the slight curve where the shirt pushed outward over her butt. He felt his Grace begin stir and quickly looked up, not wanting to agitate it further. He thought instead, about the scar he had seen on the side of her neck. It was about two inches long and an inch or so thick, one end of it trailing behind her ear. It was the first time he had noticed it and he couldn't help but wonder what kind of monster had left such a mark. He swore to Dad that if the creature hadn't already been taken care of, he'd kill it himself.

He pulled himself out of his dark musings as they entered the kitchen, leaning against the door frame to watch her as she made her way over to the coffee maker.

“You know, I can just snap up whatever you want, right?” He arched an eyebrow at her when she turned back to look at him.

“I know, but I like cooking. I don’t get to do it as often anymore. Even when we're not on a hunt, you know how Dean likes to play Mr.Mom as much as possible. Besides, it's fun and relaxing.”

She started the coffee and walked over to the fridge to get the eggs and bacon. Leaning over to look further into it, Gabriel was granted a view he didn't often have the luck of seeing and had to cough to push back the groan that almost escaped his lips.

“Well, looks like I do need your help, after all. We're out of butter and jelly. Do you mind?” She asked, straightening up and turning to look at him, head cocked questioningly.

“Sure, anything for you, milady.” He said as he snapped up the butter. “What flavor jelly does Madame prefer this fine morning?” He asked, putting on a silly accent, hoping to keep the mood light. He hoped that if he could steer clear of any awkward silences, he wouldn't feel that usual need to leave before he lost control of himself.

“Hmm, how ‘bout you choose a flavor”, she said, smiling at his waiter-like manner. “Something unique.”

He thought for minute and snapped up an unlabeled jar, walking over from the door to hand it to her. As she reached out to take it from him, she grazed his hand for a fraction of a second, causing him to inhale sharply and he nearly dropped the jar as he tried to control his Grace yet again. The slight smell of burning ozone appeared for a second as his feathers rippled invisibly behind him.

They had never touched before. He had made a point of it in fact, worried that if he gave her even a short, friendly hug he might not be able to stop himself from crossing that line, no matter who was around. After what had just happened, it was easy to see he was right to do so. He nearly lost himself just from that slightest bit of contact. He quickly recovered himself, thankful once again for his angel reflexes.

“You okay, Gabriel?” She asked, taking the jar from him, her eyes slightly widened. “I think I shocked you. You know, static? When I touched you, I felt a small shock,” she explained upon seeing the confusion on his face.

“Oh, that. Yeah. I'm fine. It happens sometimes, you know...science,” he finished lamely, still trying to process the fact that she had felt it too. He cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. “So, now that you have what you need, what's next? Walk me through it. Never needed to actually cook anything before.”

She set the jar down on the counter by the stove and smiled at him. “Well, I was thinking I’d make some eggs over easy, bacon and toast. Simple but still delicious. I know you don't have to eat, but I can make you some if you'd like? There's plenty. But first, coffee. I like to let the eggs warm up a bit before cooking them. They cook better at room temperature.”

“Here, you go sit over there,” Gabriel gestured over to the usually empty space between the wall and the island in the center of the room. He snapped up a small table and two chairs like one would see outside a cafe. “I'll make the coffees, since you'll be cooking. How do you take yours again?”

“Oh, surprise me. I trust your judgment.” She graced him with a beaming smile as she walked over and sat in one of the chairs as Gabriel decided to treat her to one of his favorite types of coffee.

He walked over to join her with the two mugs, setting one down in front of her and watching as she admired the whipped cream and sprinkle topped drink before taking a sip. “Well, whaddaya think? Yay or nay?”

“It's delicious! What's in it?” She exclaimed, not noticing the little dot of whipped cream that remained in the cleft between her nose and top lip.

“It’s one of my personal creations. Vanilla, caramel, and a dash of nutmeg.” He chuckled, handing her a napkin and tapping his lip. “I'm glad you like it. Some find it too sweet.”

She took the napkin, wiped her lip and looked away for a minute, embarrassed. “No, it's perfect,” she said shyly not quite meeting his gaze.

Feeling one of those awkward silences starting to settle in around them, he struggled to think of something else to say. He had to keep the conversation going. Needed to keep himself distracted and not focus on how much he longed to kiss her at that moment, to taste how the vanilla and caramel mingled together on her tongue. He needed...he...he…*snap*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/f/d= your favorite detergent

What. The. Hell?! You had sat there for the past couple minutes staring at the empty seat across from you. You didn't know what it was that made him leave so suddenly. The two of you had been having a good time for once, laughing and talking more freely than you had ever thought possible. After you had taken a sip of the coffee, you had apparently gotten whipped cream on your face, which embarrassed you beyond measure, leaving you unable to face him as you tried to keep down the blush that threatened to color your cheeks.

It was during the ensuing silence that you suddenly heard a snap and felt a slight energy in the air, and sure enough when you lifted your head, Gabriel had vanished. You had to fight back the tears trying to push past your lashes as you closed your eyes and took slow, deep breaths to keep yourself from breaking down right then and there. 

You took a sip of the masterpiece Gabriel had made you, trying to rid throat of the lump that had risen. What had been sweet and heavenly just minutes ago, now was cloying and heavy on your tongue. You struggled to swallow it down and then stood up from the table, taking the abandoned drinks to the sink. You poured both of them down the drain and washed out the mugs, drying them and placing them back in the cabinet before turning to the food you had taken out of the fridge earlier. You stood there, staring at the eggs and bacon, a sour feeling rising in your still-empty stomach. 

You no longer felt hungry and doubted anything would stay down anyway. You grabbed the carton of eggs and package of bacon and placed them back in the fridge along with the butter Gabriel had snapped up. After putting the bread back in its place, you noticed the jar of jelly. You were half-tempted to give it a taste as he had never told what flavor he had chosen. You picked it up and as you tried to make up your mind on whether you could manage a bite, a single tear slipped past your lashes and landed on the jar.

Sighing heavily, you set the jar back on the counter and left the kitchen, casting a wistful last glance at the cafe table on your way out. You made your way through the bunker back to your room. As you passed by the room Gabe used as his whenever he stayed over, you paused. Oddly, you could feel a low hum of electricity eminating from behind the door. You had never felt this before and it piqued your curiosity. You felt a gentle shiver run up spine as you reached out to knock softly on the door. If Gabriel was indeed in there, he didn't answer.

Further dejected, you continued on to your room, pulling out your phone to check the time again. It was only 10:30. Too early to start drinking your sorrows away, not that was the best idea anyway on an empty stomach. You debated whether to just go back to sleep for a couple hours, but decided instead to do something constructive to pass the time. You left your room and headed to the laundry room the boys had set up in the back end of the bunker.

This time as you passed by Gabriel’s door, the strange energy you'd felt was gone. Not thinking you would ever get the chance to ask him about it, you made a note to look through the angel lore books in the library to see if there was any information on it. If not, you could always ask Cas when he got back. 

As you entered the darkened laundry room, you used the light from your phone to find the pull-string that hung from the bare bulb in the middle of the room. The light blinded you for a second and as your eyes adjusted, you could make out the empty hampers sitting by the washing machine. Then you noticed that everyone's clothes were neatly stacked and folded, sitting on top of the dryer. You stood there for minute in confusion. You knew this had to be Gabe's doing; but it was just incongruous to abrupt disappearing act that you couldn't make sense of it.

You went to gather up the piles and notice that while Sam and Dean's clothes smelled like the regular detergent, yours smelled like (y/f/d), a brand you didnt often have around, as the boys thought it was too girly and you had already run out of it since the last time you'd been able to go shopping. Your heart clenched slightly at the gesture. You were more confused than ever. You pushed this new act of kindness to the back of your mind to dwell on later. Taking the clothes, you went to go put them away in their respective rooms. 

After setting Dean’s clothes on his bed, you head to Sam’s room to do the same. As you're about to set his clothes down, you notice a strip of fabric sticking out from the stack. You separate the top half of the pile from the bottom and gasp as you realize that smack dab between Sam’s shirts and jeans, is the shirt you slept in last night, now shredded into nearly fifty peices. You pick up a handful of the bits of fabric, once again confused beyond belief. 

Why would Gabriel do something so kind for you one moment and something so childish the next? This back and forth behavior of his was making you dizzy. And why this shirt? A quck check through the rest of Sam's clothes showed that this was the only victim of Gabe's, whatever you wanted to call this. It's as if this shirt in particular had offended him somehow. Much as you thought about it, you just couldn't come up with a feasible reason why he would destroy this one shirt. You would just have to ask him yourself if he ever showed his face again. 

You gather up bits of fabric and pick your clothes up again and go back to your room. After putting all your clothes away and placing the scraps of Sam's shirt in your drawer to deal with later, you decide to head to the library to see if you can find any information about that strange energy you had felt earlier. Once in the library, you go and pick out the most useful books on angel lore you guys had and sat in one of the chairs, pulling out your phone and putting your playlist back on. Music always helped keep you from zoning out when doing research. 

After an hour of searching through three musty books, you had found not a single mention of anything similar to what you had felt. Shutting the last leather-bound tome, you sat up and stretched, your muscles slightly aching from your sustained postion. Focusing on reading had allowed you to forget about worrying over how your conversation with Gabriel had ended and the music had helped to ease your stress enough that you felt you could finally handle some food. 

As you headed to the kitchen, you checked the time again. Noon. Plenty of time left in the day with nothing to do. You enter the kitchen and instantly notice the table is now gone, snapped back to the void from which it had been summoned. You take a breath and shake off the thoughts trying to push their way back to the front of your mind.   
You take a package of ground beef, buns and all your favorite toppings from the fridge and get to work making youself lunch, carefully avoiding glancing at the jelly still sitting on the counter. Though if you had looked over at it, you would have noticed that now there was a red ribbon tied around it with a note-tag attached.

Just as you had finished fixing your burger just the way you liked it, you noticed that static in the air again. You whirled around to see what could be causing it and your mind dragged up a memory from this morning. The energy you felt was almost identical to the shock you had felt when you had touched Gabriel's hand. Your lips parted in a small gasp at this realization.

“Gabriel?” You spoke out into the seemingly empty room.

 

Gabriel's P.O.V.

Shit. He had hoped against hope this wouldn't happen. As soon as he had felt that spark this morning, he had worried about what it had meant. At first, she didn't seem to notice anything after that initial contact. But after he had run off to gain control over himself, he knew she had hesitated at his door just a little too long. As though something was keeping her from being convinced he had left the bunker completely. 

When he heard her make it to her room, he made quick work of the laundry and exacted a tiny, if petty, bit of revenge on Sam. A shirt was a small price to pay for the ire he had caused Gabriel, what with the clothes-sharing and that horrid display he'd had to witness the night before. By the time she had left her room again, his rage had dwindled enough for him to tamper his Grace back down to workable levels.

After an hour or so of wondering how to fix the mess he had no doubt created between them this morning, he could sense that she was calmer than she had been. He hadn't been able to pinpoint the emotions had felt radiating through his door when she had paused outside it as they were all projecting at the same time, tangling together, but he thought he had detected a note of hurt somewhere in the mix. Since he no longer could feel her emotions with the same intensity as earlier, he decided it might be a good time to check in on her. Just to gauge whether the progress they had started to make in their friendship was still attainable. 

As soon as he had walked into the kitchen, he was once again taken aback by the beauty of her. Even during the simple task of cooking, she exuded a grace he had yet to see in any other human. Her back was to him and took a moment to take in her form. Every curve exactly perfect. The heat from the stove causing a bead of sweat to form on the back of her neck. 

He had the sudden urge to confess everything to her right then and there. He longed to feel her skin on his again. To feel that shock that awoken every nerve of his being. He could feel his Grace surging up again. As it did, she suddenly whipped around and stared directly at him, face full of confusion, as if she knew he was there. 

“Gabriel?” She asked.

And that was all it took. He knew then that he had been correct in his assumptions about that first touch. They were connected now. Well, fuck. It would be nearly impossible to hide himself from her now. As long as he felt this away about her, his Grace would give him away.

He had no choice now but to make himself visible. He could see it in her face, she knew it was him. He just hoped he could think of an excuse for leaving the way he did and find a way to rectify the situation.

“Hey, kiddo.” He said in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone as he appeared before her in the doorway.

“What the hell, Gabe”, she exclaimed. “How come I could sense you? And more importantly why were you just lurking there anyway?” 

Gabriel could hear the anger slowly rising in her voice. He could feel small tendrils of it rolling off her skin.

“Look, I wasn't exactly lurking, okay? I was just coming to check on you, and figured you might not want to see me after what happened this morning. As for you sensing me, well it happens sometimes. Let's just leave it at that.”

“Oh”, she said softly, her eyes slowly hardening as Gabriel could suddenly detect that hint of hurt creeping back into her emotions. Why was he suddenly more attuned to her mind? He didn't exactly want to follow that train of thought just yet. First, fix this. “Well, speaking of this morning, do mind explaining exactly what the fuck that was about?”

He gulped as he tried to find an answer as close to the truth without telling her outright how he felt. “Uh, yeah, look I'm sorry about just snapping out of here like that. That was stupid. I just, I got caught up in my own mind. I’m sorry, really.”

She nodded her head as she thought over his words. He could feel the anger easing away, though the hurt remained. Gabriel groaned internally at that. The fact that he was the cause of it killed him. They had finally been on a good footing, and he had ruined it. Chalk it up to just another reason why he would never deserve her affection. 

“I’ll just go and let you eat your lunch. You probably don't want me around now.” Gabriel turned to go back to his room.

“No”, she sighed. “Please stay. Let's try this again, okay? Thank you for doing the laundry, by the way.”

“Oh. You're welcome. It was the least I could do.” He was surprised yet relieved she didn't mention Sam's shirt. One less thing to have to awkwardly explain. “ You know, I can whip you up some fries to go with that?” He quirked an eyebrow up questioningly at her, waving his hand towards her burger.

“Hmm, sure. Fries would be great. Nothing fancy though, okay? Just simple, greasy fries.”

He obliged her request with a simple snap of his fingers, a sizeable pile of crispy french fries appearing on her plate. She grabbed the plate and followed him to go sit at the table in the war room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had originally meant to do a time jump between 4 and 5 just to move things along, but the muse had other ideas and this happened. i had such fun writing this chapter and actually acted out the scene just to make sure it seemed right.  
> Song is Elephant Love Medley from the movie Moulin Rouge. if u've never seen it, i highly suggest watching it! its such an amazing film on so many levels.  
> lyrics in italics  
> y/f/a/d = your favorite alcoholic drink

You had finished your lunch with Gabriel without incident, finally able to have a conversation that didn’t leave you fumbling for words or wanting to flee in embarrassment. He had been quiet at first, watching you eat for a few minutes, and you had started to feel self-conscious. Thankfully, just as you could feel the flush starting to rise to your cheeks, he began talking. He didn’t further explain this morning’s upset, and you were loathe to bring it up either, so you decided to just let it go. The two of you carried on, talking about this and that, every now and then Gabriel reaching across the table to take a fry from your plate, dipping it into the chocolate frosty he had snapped up.

When you had finished eating, you continued to talk for about an hour, till you got a call from Sam asking you to see to go look up something in the library. You excused yourself and went to go find the book Sam had named. You quickly found the book which was just within your reach and spent the next twenty minutes flipping through the pages and relaying the information, stopping every now and then to send him pictures of symbols that you couldn’t quite interpret. After hanging up, you put the book back and went back to the war room, slightly surprised to see Gabriel was still there.

“Boys need help with their homework” Gabe questioned, an almost annoyed smirk on his face.

“Yeah, seems they came across an older nest of vamps than they’ve encountered before. Sam said they’re stronger than the others they’ve fought, even the ones that aren’t pureblood. They got half of them before the rest made their escape. It might take an extra day to track down the rest.”

You sat back down at the table, propping your feet up. You considered something for a moment before speaking again. “You know, I’m getting kinda bored just sitting around here, want to go do something?”

“Like what?” Gabriel looked at you cautiously.

“Well, it’s five o’clock, somewhere right? How about we go to a bar, there’s one in town we haven’t been to yet.” You cocked an eyebrow at him as you spoke, wanting desperately to get out of the bunker for a while.

“Uh, sure. We taking one of the cars from the garage, or would you rather I just zap us there?”

“It would probably be best if you took us there. That way I don’t have to worry about driving back”, you respond, getting up from your chair to pull your phone from your pocket.

 You quickly look up the address of the bar and an inconspicuous place for Gabriel to snap you to. You hand him your phone to look at the map and make your way around the table to where he is now standing. He hands you back your phone and grabs ahold of the sleeve of your shirt, careful not to brush against your skin, lest he cause another spark from the contact. You close your eyes as you feel reality shift around, and when you open them again you are standing in the alley behind the bar. The two of you walk around to the front of the building, Gabriel’s hand lingering on your sleeve, the warm from touch slowly sinking through the layer of fabric.

You walk in and stand in the doorway for a few seconds as your vision adjusts to the sudden dimness. As you look around, you are surprised by the rather sizable crowd in the bar. It may be Saturday, but its barely 2:30 in the afternoon, you weren't expecting the town to have so many day-drinkers. The bar is rather large, bigger than the other two you had already gone to with the boys.

As you and Gabriel head up to the bar, you notice why the place is livelier than you thought it would be. Set up at the back of the building is a stage with a banner over it reading Karaoke Saturday. When you get to the counter, you find a flyer and quickly scan it for the start time. It started in a hour. You figure all the early birds are getting a head-start on fueling up on liquid courage.

You order a (y/f/a/d) and Gabriel orders a Purple Nurple, at which you just shake your head, having heard the story of how the boys first met Gabe over a decade ago. He slams back the shot, orders another and tells the bartender to keep them coming as you go to find an empty booth. Gabriel sits down, handing you your drink as he sets down his second shot along with the beer he ordered. You quirk an eyebrow up at him.

“You never cease to surprise me, Gabe. Beer and a drink that’s basically a cranberry-vodka? Neither of those are particularly sweet. I’d have figured you'd order something with an umbrella.”

“Nah. When it comes to drinks, the simpler the better. ‘Sides, it takes a lot more for me to even feel a buzz, remember?” He took a swig from the beer, letting out a contented sigh as he set it back down and looked at you.

You nodded at him in slight wonder and took a sip of your drink. You noted that the bartender hadn't skimped on the alcohol like most other places do. You made a note to yourself not to drink too much too fast. Didn't want to go making a fool of yourself, now did you?

\-------------------------------

An hour and two drinks later, you were feeling well relaxed as a man got up on the stage and announced the start of the karaoke, calling up the first person on the list. As the music started, you couldn't help but smirk as you recognized the beginning of The Offspring’s ‘You’re Gonna Go Far Kid’. It was one of the songs that never failed to make you think of Gabriel. You looked over at him to find him considering the stage with a wistful smile on his face.

You went up to the bar to get another drink, letting the music surround you. The guy singing wasn't half-bad, and it sounded nearly as good as the original. By the time you got your drink and headed back to the booth, the next person headed up to the stage. The opening guitar work of Pat Benatar’s ‘Invincible' rang out from the speakers as you sat down.

The power of the music and your third drink thrummed in your veins, making you bolder than you had thought possible at the moment. You considered yourself for a second before turning your attention to Gabriel.

“Hey, Gabe, you ever done karaoke”, you asked the archangel, a nervous flutter running through your chest.

“Of course”, he replied. “Hard to spend so many centuries down here and avoid that gem of human creation. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was wondering if you'd like to do a duet with me”, you asked with hope in your eyes.

“Huh. Sure, cupcake. What did you have in mind?”

You flashed him a quick smile as you got up to find the sign-up sheet. “It's a surprise. If you don't know the words already, I'm sure you can just snap them into your memory.”

You signed the both of you up and went back to the booth, determined to be just buzzed enough to push back any lingering doubts and fears by the time they called your names. Over the course of the next half hour, you finished off your drink and two shots of whiskey, feeling pleasantly tipsy but still sober enough to talk without slurring. Your nervousness abated, you watched Gabriel closely as he consumed more Purple Nurples. As the current song faded, you straightened up and prepared yourself mentally, knowing you were next on the list.

The man came back on stage and called out your names. Gabriel got up first and reached a hand out to you to help you out of the booth. As your hands touched, instead of the electric shock you had experienced this morning, you felt a tickling warmth spreading from his hand to yours and up, throughout your body. You smiled up at him and the two of you made your way up to the stage.

The man in charge handed you your microphones and you waited for the song to start. As the name of the song appeared on the screen, Gabriel let out a small laugh and looked over at you. “Really, sugar?”

“What, it's one of my favorite movies! It makes a perfect duet.” You crinkled your nose and held in a giggle.

The two of you turned to face the bar patrons as the words to “Elephant Love Medley” showed up on the screen.

Hoping the crowd was buzzed enough not to care that the beginning of the song was more talking then singing, Gabriel began, taking of course, the part of Christian, while you would be his Satine.

“ _Love is many, splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love_.” His voice carried through the speakers, a voice that at the same time as being non-threatening, commanded to be listened to.

You gulped and quickly put on the British accent that you were quite proud of as you spoke out your part. “ _Please don't start that again_.”

Back and forth you went as the music kicked in. When the time came to actually sing, he turned to face you. You noticed he was acting just like Christian did in the movie, right down to the hand gestures, so you decided to do the same. Chuck knows, you've watched the movie enough times to have Satine’s part memorized.

You turned away from him at the line “ _You crazy fool, I won't give in to you_ ” and back again at his spoken “ _Don't_ ”, now fully immersed in the performance. What you hadn't expected was the way your heart clenched as you looked into his eyes as he softly sang out “ _don’t leave me this way_ ”. You took a breath as you quickly prepared for the next verse, praying your voice wouldn't be as shaky as you suddenly felt.

“ _You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs_.” You managed to squeak out, thankful that this part of the song was softly sung in the movie too.

“ _I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no_.” Gabriel took a step toward you as he sang.

“ _Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_.” Breathe in, breathe out, don’t look him in the eye.

Another step. “ _Well, what’s wrong with that_ ”, step, “ _I’d like to know_ ”, step, his hand reaching out to you and caressing your chin, nudging your face up to look at him, “’ _cause here I go, again._ ”

As his verse continued, you could feel the warmth from his touch spreading through you once more, your nervousness ebbing away and your heartbeat calming again. You stared back at him, leaning in to his touch, your resolve to see this through, hardening. Smirking, you sang back at him.

“ _Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day._ ”

“ _We can be heroes_ ”, he belted out, his hand sliding away from your chin, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind your ear. “ _Just for one day_.”

Slipping back into the scene you were playing out, you turn away from him, shaking your head. “ _You, you will be mean._ ”

“ _No, I won’t._ ”

“ _And I, I’ll drink all the time!”_ You prepared for the next few lines, reminding yourself it was just a song, he was just performing for the crowd.

“ _We should be lovers_ ”, he crooned.

“ _We can’t do that._ ” You looked back at him, your head cast downward, looking up at him through your lashes.

“ _We should be lo-oo-overs,_ ” Gabriel grabbed your hand, pulling you around to face him, caught up in the song just as much as you were. “ _And that’s a fact.”_

_“No, nothing would keep us together.”_

_“We could steal time, just for one day.”_ The look in his eyes sent a shiver down your spine as you continued singing to each other, forgetting that there was anyone else in the room.

“ _We could be heroes, forever and ever”,_ your voices joined together in a delicious harmony that would’ve given Nicole and Ewan a run for their money.

As the operatic crescendo built up around you, you felt your heart thumping loudly in your chest and you could feel a tingle of electricity coming from his hand again. This time, it didn’t shock either of you but instead was gentle and soothing. Neither of you noticed when the music ended. You just stared at each other until the noise of the applauding crowd broke through and you let out a breath you hadn’t even realized you were holding. You smiled at Gabriel and quickly ducked your head as you felt a blush rising to your cheeks.

“Gabriel and (y/n), everybody!” The announcer came back on stage to retrieve your mics and the two of you headed back to your booth.

“Wowzers, (y/n), I had no idea you could sing like that! You should do it more often.” Gabriel looked at you warmly as you sat down. “Let me go get you something to drink, you must be parched after that performance. Another one of those?” He gestured at your empty glass.

“No, I’ll have a beer this time, thanks Gabe.”

As he went to get the drinks, you took the moment alone to contemplate the craziness that had just occurred. You were ecstatic that nothing had gone wrong up on stage, you had gotten through it without completely embarrassing yourself. But, those looks Gabriel had given you had thrown you for a loop. You were wary not to get your hopes up that the lyrics of the song had meant the same to him as they had to you. You were glad that the two of you were able to finally get along and didn’t want to push the issue and end up ruining everything again. Unfortunately, you also had a nagging curiosity about why his touch no longer shocked you, but still emitted a type of energy you hadn’t yet encountered with other angels. It might be because he was an archangel, but you had a feeling it went deeper than that.

You were brought back from your thoughts as you saw Gabriel coming back with the beers, and you smiled at him as he handed you one of them. “You know, you were pretty awesome yourself up there. I guess I should’ve expected it though, seeing as how you _are_ the archangel of languages.”

“Heh. Well, someone’s done their homework, haven’t they? And, yes, singing happens to be one of my many talents.” He flashed his flirty smirk and raised his eyebrow.

The two of you drank your beers and listened to the next two performers in silence, this time just enjoying each other’s presence, no trace of the normal awkwardness you usually felt. After you finished, you asked Gabriel to snap you back home, not wanting to travel past the mellow buzz you felt into the nauseously drunk category. Gabriel went and paid the tab and you walked out and back around to the alley you had arrived in. Once again, you closed your eyes as reality bent around you, waiting till you felt ground firmly beneath your feet before opening them again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life has been stressful, and the muse is moody. hoping to update soon tho as soon as i figure out where i want this story to go. im being pulled in two different directions on whether to implement one of my favorite tropes or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the bunker, Gabriel goes off alone to figure somethings out, and shows up with a new determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the final chapter is finally here!! I don’t know where it came from, but I ended up writing in a new angel ability. Needed a way for Gabe to find information he hadn’t bothered to remember in thousands of years and that’s what came out. While this is the final chapter in this series, i do plan on writing a follow up inspired by another song, and maybe, if y’all want, i might do a smutty follow up in between. let me know if u would like a smut-shot for this.

**Song:**  Invisible Touch by Genesis, lyrics in italics

**Y/e/c =**  your eye color

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When you opened your eyes again, your breath caught in your throat as you looked over at Gabriel. The light from from his Grace hadn't completely dissipated yet and the beauty you saw shining through left tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. You quickly turned your face away to regain control of your emotions and forced out a shaky breath. Letting go of his hand, you step away from the bottom of the staircase where you had landed and headed towards the library. You knew where Dean kept the good whiskey hidden and you needed something to calm your rising nerves.

“Would you care for another drink, Gabe”, you asked, unsure whether you wanted him to say yes or no.

“Not right now, sugar, thanks. Actually, I've gotta head out for a bit. Need to go check on something. Nothing to do with the case, the boys are fine,” he hurriedly added, seeing the worried look on your face. “Angel stuff. I should be back in a few hours. If anything happens, just call for me, okay?”

You gave a quick nod at him as he left, the sound of his wings lingering in the air for a minute as you sighed, half-disappointed he hadn't stayed, half-relieved for the time alone. You grabbed the bottle of Johnny Walker Blue Label from the cabinet and poured out a glass, taking out your phone to start up your playlist again. You hit the shuffle button and barked out a laugh as “Heat of the Moment” came on. Plugging the phone into the speaker dock Sam had set up on the table against the wall, you sipped your whiskey and plopped into one of the chairs to relax for a bit.

 

Gabriel's P.O.V.

Gabriel hadn't gone very far. He hadn't even left the bunker. He landed in his room and sat upon the bed, crossing his legs and closing his eyes so he could center himself. He needed answers on why the shock he had felt from her touch had turned into a warmth. To find those answers, he would need to look deep within himself, within his Grace, where all the knowledge of the inner workings of celestial beings was kept. All information about the angels was stored within every angel's Grace, so that they could never truly forget it. He was pretty sure he knew the answer already, but he needed to be sure.

He slowly sank into a meditative state as his consciousness retreated within his Grace, travelling along each atom of his being, as he sought out the knowledge he required. After what felt like hours, he reached the absolute center of his grace; a cluster of light brighter than the others, vibrating at a slower speed than the rest of him. Every other atom seemed to revolve around it. He tentatively neared it. He hadn't acknowledged this part of himself in millennia, had never needed to. Slowly, he reached out for it, knowing that doing so would allow him to call to mind all the forgotten knowledge it held once again. As he grasped it, it sunk slowly into his hand. When he came back to himself, it would be at the forefront of his memories. He made his way back to his vessel and opened his eyes, blue light flashing strongly within them as he processed the reclaimed information.

He had the answers he sought. He knew now, there would be no denying his feelings. He knew what he needed to do. He slowly disentangled himself from the bed and made his way through the bunkers halls, thoughts racing as he got closer to the library. He could hear music drifting from the library, where had left her.

_“Well I've been waiting, waiting here so long._

_But thinking nothing, nothing could go wrong._

_But now I know, she has a built-in ability_

_To take everything she sees_

_And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her.”_

Gabriel groaned internally at how well the song fit the moment. Squaring his shoulders, he continued on to the library. It was now or never.

 

Y/N's P.O.V.

You had been in the library for the past few hours going back and forth between rechecking the lore books for information on angels and replaying what had happened during karaoke in your mind. You had spaced out your drinks, not knowing how long Gabriel would be gone. You wanted to stop yourself from becoming nervous but also wanted to make sure you weren't trashed by the time he got back.

Green Day's cover of “I Fought the Law” ended as you finished your third glass of Johnny and Genesis’ “Invisible Touch” started up. You turned the volume up further and set your glass down on the table, letting the bouncy tempo wash over you. Checking the doorways, you got up and stretched, the need to move overtaking you suddenly.

You began to dance around the library, getting caught up in the song, thinking of how the lyrics described so closely the way you felt about Gabriel.

_“She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah._

_She reaches in, grabs right hold of your heart._

_She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah._

_It takes control, and slowly tears you apart.”_

He had grabbed hold of your heart. And, truth be told, you didn't want it back. Whether or not your feelings could ever be returned, he was the only one you would ever want. You don't know when it happened, but it was him or nothing. No one else could ever make your heart flutter the way he did just by looking at you.

You made your way over to the speaker and set the song to repeat, not wanting to lose the beat. You stood there for a minute, swaying your hips to the music. You spun around in a bouncy circle, arms up in the air...and stopped immediately halfway through the turn when you saw Gabriel leaning against the doorway.

“Gabriel”, you squeaked out, a blush heating your face as your heart hammered in your chest. How long had he been standing there? How much of your silly dancing had he seen? Chuck, you were so embarrassed.

“Hey, cupcake”, he said, a smile tugging at his lips as he straightened up from the door frame. You almost missed the flash of blue in his eyes as he stepped into the room. “Nice moves. You really like this song, huh?”

You ducked your head and nodded, averting your eyes from his strong gaze. When you looked back up he had crossed half the room, his eyes still intently on you, as though he was trying to see into your soul. “So, did you finish your, uh, ‘angel stuff’? Wasn't expecting you back for another hour or so.”

“Yeah. I got it all worked out.” He stopped about a foot away from you, his head subconsciously bobbing in time with song still playing on repeat.

_“I don't really know her, I only know her name._

_But once she crawls under your skin, you're never quite the same._

_And now I know,_

_She's got something you just can't trust_

_And it's something mysterious,_

_And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her.”_

You stared into his eyes as the music surrounded you both, neither of you moving for a full minute. You managed to break the song's spell and walked over to the leather chairs, feeling Gabriel's eyes watching you as you went. You tried to steady your breathing as you sat down. You willed your hands not to shake as you reached for the bottle of whiskey on the small table between the set of chairs. Pouring yourself a generous serving, you looked up at him. “Care for that drink, now?”

Gabriel tilted his head in that bird-like manner you had come to associate with angels and smiled. “Sure, make it a double.” He walked over slowly and sat in the other chair, turning to face you.

You began to wonder if angels didn't need to blink. He seemed to be watching your every move, which only made your nerves more tightly wound. By some miracle you managed to pour out his drink without spilling anything. As you handed him his glass, your hands touched again. The warmth you'd felt before seemed stronger now and his eyes flashed again, the light lasting a second longer than before. Now you knew you hadn't been imagining it. Your eyes widened as you tried to catch your breath.

“Why do your eyes do that”, the words blurted out before you could stop them.

“Do what”, he asked cautiously.

“They keep flashing even though you're not using your powers. I've seen them flash when you're appearing or when you're using your powers in a fight, but never anytime else.”

“Oh, uh, well...that's kinda hard to explain. And, um, you might not like the reason.” He drew his hand back and downed the glass of liquor in one gulp, his eyebrows drawing tight in concern.

You bit your lip as you considered whether to push the subject as he grabbed the bottle and poured another drink. He sat there, just watching you, almost as if he wanted you to ask him again. So, you took a gulp of whiskey, letting the burn in your throat lend you the strength to do so. “Please, explain it. Even if I don't like the answer, as you think, I won't get mad or anything. I promise.”

How could he resist? You sat there looking back at him, confusion and hope swimming in your eyes. “Well, as you know, the light you see is my Grace showing through. It's about as much of it as a human can see without getting hurt. Sometimes, we can't always contain it if our emotions are too strong. Even us Archangels. A flash of it can slip out now and again if we don't reel it in quick enough.” He paused, at a loss on how to continue.

“What kind of emotions could be making it happen now”, you pressed, your heart rate rising again.

He took an unnecessary breath and a sip of Johnny before he continued. “It has to do with why I went off when we got back. The emotions that are causing these, well I guess we can call ‘em ‘''Grace flares’, I was able to hold them back before. Now I guess that control is slipping. Or maybe I just don't want hold back anymore…” He trailed off and tore his eyes from you looking into the liquid in his glass as if he could find solace there.

“You said that I might not like the reason. Nothing you just said sounds like it even has anything to do with me.” You set your glass down on the table and leaned towards him. You placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head up to look at you. “Gabe, tell me.”

His honey-colored eyes darkened slightly as he looked into your y/e/c ones. “Don't you see? It has everything to do with you. Every time I'm near you, I can barely keep a grip on my Grace. Why do you think I leave so quickly when we're alone? Without someone else to distract me from you, I start to lose control over it. And I…”, looking away, he lets out a heavy sigh, “I couldn't let myself lose control. I can't. If I did, I would risk losing you, forever.” He hesitated again and looked at you, eyes even darker than before. “Say something y/n, please.”

You sat there, mouth agape as you struggled to process what you had heard. “ I-I don't understand. How could I make you lose control? I'm, I'm nothing. I'm just a hunter, covered in scars and sometimes worse. How could I make anyone lose control over their emotions, let alone an Archangel? How could someone as important and beautiful as you ever see anything more than just an average human?” Tears began to well up in your eyes as you spoke, your words turning into babbling as you lost focus. He couldn't possibly mean what you thought he meant. He couldn't possibly be saying that he felt the same as you. You covered your face to hide the tears, the pain.

“Don't ever say that you're ‘just average’! Y/n, you are the most beautiful creature my father has made. Your scars? They are nothing to ever be ashamed of. They are proof of how much you have survived. They only add to your beauty, anyone who can't see that, doesn't deserve to know you. Take pride in them, they are your strength.” He wrapped his hands around your wrists, the warmth emanating from them making its way up your arms. He gently pulled your hands away from your face, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on the inside of your wrists. The motion calmed you slightly and you drew in a shaky breath that ended in a hiccup. He reached a hand up to your face to wipe away a stray tear as he continued. “You are strong, smart as anyone I've ever met; hell, I've seen you fight creatures that would send most hunters running for the hills. Honey, you're a badass. You're fierce and sharp as a whip. If you had any idea how I see, how the world sees you, you would never doubt the effect you have on me. You could have your pick of any man out there. That's why I've struggled and stopped myself from saying anything to you. How could I ever hope that you could see me as more than just a friend? Why would you ever want some coward who spent so long running from everything, when you run towards danger. What chance do I stand?”

You stared at him for a few seconds, at a loss for words. Your heart threatened to burst from your chest at this point. He-he had feelings for you? You had an effect on him? Him, a creature of beauty and grace. What fools the pair of you were. You were both so lost in your fucked up self-esteem issues that neither of you had dared to believe yourselves worthy of the other. A sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob bubbled up from your throat, unbidden. You took your free hand and laid it over his, still cradling your cheek.

“Gabriel, oh Gabriel, ha, we are both so stupid. All this time, I thought I could never hope to even be noticed by you, that way. Every time you found an excuse to leave so suddenly, I thought it was ‘cause you wanted nothing to do with me.” Tears slipped past your lashes as choked back a sob, trying to get it all out in the open once and for all. “Gabe, you're the only one I could ever want. I-Gabriel, I...I love you. I have loved you for so long.”

His eyes flashed again, brighter than before. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end as the blue light lingered in his eyes, dimming slowly. His other hand came up to frame caress your other cheek as he leaned closer to you. He rubbed his nose against yours, his lips ghosting over you. “Oh, y/n, sweetheart. Say it again, please.”

“I love you, Gabriel”, you breathed against his cheek. You breathed in his scent, a mix of chocolate and whiskey, a smell that was so perfectly him, it nearly made you dizzy.

He pulled back to look into your eyes. “Y/n, I love you too. I have waited for you longer than you could ever imagine.” He leaned in again, stopping mere centimeters from your lips, letting you make the final decision.

You quickly closed the gap between you and crushed your lips to his. At first, neither of you moved, you both soaked in the moment, letting it last just a little bit longer. Your hands made their way up around his neck, your fingers sinking into his hair. You pulled him slightly closer to you, you tongue darting out to brush against his lips, seeking entrance. He obliged immediately, letting out a low groan as your tongue slipped over his. The sound vibrated through you, straight to your core. You let out a gasp as desire began to build up in you.

He suddenly tugged you out of your chair and sat back, pulling you into his lap without breaking the kiss. His hands made a slow path down your back before settling on your hips, his grip tightening slightly as you deepened the kiss. You continued like that for a minute longer, until your damned human need for oxygen won out over the fire running through your veins.

You pulled away slightly, gasping for air, and Gabriel took the opportunity to work his way along your jawline and down your neck. He peppered your neck with nips and kisses, lingering at your pressure point for a moment, causing you to gasp in surprise.

“Oh sweets, you're so fucking beautiful”, he whispered against your skin, not failing to notice the blush that crept up your neck at his words. “So beautiful.”

His hands traveled back up your body and you ground down into him, eliciting the most delicious sounds from him as you felt his arousal straining against the fabric of his jeans. You let out a moan as you struggled to gain more friction. You tugged at his hair, pulling him from your neck as you dived in for another kiss, this time savoring the pure taste of him, the whiskey taste failing to overpower the hint of honey and chocolate you suspected would always be there.

His hand snaked around to cup your breast, his thumb brushing against your nipple through the fabric of your, Sam's, shirt. When he remembered that fact, he broke the kiss to let out a small growl. “I never want to see you wearing Sam's shirts ever again. You have no idea how I felt seeing you in someone else's clothes. Sam's lucky I didn't snap his ass into oblivion. Especially after that little display he made hugging you goodbye.”

You looked down at him, realization dawning on your face. “So, that's why Sam's other flannel is now resting in pieces? You got jealous?” You let out a giggle. “Trust me, Gabe, you will never have anything to be jealous of. I love you, and only you, always.”

He pulled you back down to him, kissing his way up your neck to your ear. “And I love you, forever. My human.”

“My angel”, you rasped as he nipped your earlobe, his hand working slowly at the buttons of the flannel. “Oh, Gabriel.”

“I need to know you're okay with this, you know, angels and permission. If you want to stop, let me know now, while I still can. We can take all the time you need, but once I get started, I won't be able to stop. I need to hear you say it, y/n.”

“Don't you dare stop. I want this. I want you, all of you Gabriel. I need you. We've waited long enough.”

“Well, then it's a good thing the boys and my brother won't be back any time soon. I plan on taking my time.” He pulled back to look at you, his eyes dark with lust, a pinpoint of his Grace glowing in their centers. “Your room or mine, sweetheart?”

“Yours”, you sighed.

He braced a hand against the center of your back, holding you close to him as he snapped the two of you to his room, where he would spend the night showing you just how beautiful you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could they be...soulmates...?! you decide.


End file.
